P e r f e c t i o n
by SkuAg
Summary: Que hacías? pregunta, con esas ansias de Conocimiento.ObservabaQue observabas?La perfección fue su simple y única respuesta. MimatoSorato


_P e r f e c t i o n…_

_La contemplas. _Y te preguntas. Que tiene ella, _que no tengas vos?_ Sos hermosa... _divertida_... _simpática_... no tenés miedo a los compromisos... Todo lo que un hombre pueda desear... _pero está con ella._

Que tiene ella_, que no tengas vos? _No es tan linda... tenés que admitir que tiene buen cuerpo... _pero vos sos mucho mas linda... _y ella, que se hace rogar... 'se respeta', como dice... simple fachada para atraer a los chicos... _chicos como él._

_Vos sos pureza...!_ Si tenés a todos los que querés... porque a él no?... porque le es fiel... si no tiene nada! _Sos mejor... _y sabes que te mira... quiere estar con vos!... _pero le es fiel..._

Y podes contentarte con otro. Con cualquiera, de hecho... _menos con él. _Y por eso volvés... por que es único, diferente... _porque no te quiere..._ maldito masoquismo.

Sonríe... la abraza... la besa!... y es feliz... _sabes que es feliz..._ la quiere, la ama... _y vos también._

La querés, la amas... es tu amiga. _Tu soberbia y envidia no pueden cambiarlo._

Te gusta estar con ella. Haces las cosas pensando en su reacción al contárselas... es tierna, dulce, comprensiva, fuerte... con su carácter, pero totalmente confiable... siempre está cuando la necesitas... cuando cualquiera la necesita... es buena... _y se merece estar con él._

_Aunque tu envidia no lo acepte y sabes que nunca lo hará. _Querés pegarle. Tironear esos cabellos rojos... hacerla sufrir. Que pague por tu sufrimiento... ya que es tan amiga tuya...

_Pero sabes que ella está sufriendo. Que está sufriendo por vos._ Por que sos su amiga, _y te quiere... _y sabe que estas mal, y no le decís por que, _y sufre por vos..._ comparte tu sufrimiento.

_Pero no lo aplaca. _Por que ella es la causa de que sufras, ella y _él_. Y su maldita felicidad, su relación perfecta...

La alza, la hace girar... ríen, disfrutan, _son felices. _

Ella comparte tu sufrimiento, pero vos no podes compartir su dicha... por que la envidia te ciega, y es mas fuerte. _Por que nada es perfecto,_ ni siquiera la mas fuerte de las amistades.

El hombre tiene instinto de supervivencia. Lo tuvo desde el principio de los tiempos. _Y tu egoísmo se escuda en el._

Sabes que vas a fallarle. Sabes que le estás fallando... _y te duele. _Ella y ese Amor que reparte como solo ella puede hacerlo... y con él... su brillante Amistad... sabes que pase lo que pase, no vas a perderlos. Por que Amor y Amistad son así. Van a estar hasta el final. _Juntos._

Pero tu envidia no lo acepta. No quiere aceptarlo. _Nada es perfecto._ Su relación tampoco. No puede serlo! _No querés que lo sea._

_Lo contemplas._ Esos ojos, en los que querrías sumergirte por siempre... querés abrazarlo... apretarlo... _tenerlo..._

Te sonríe de costado. Tu corazón se acelera... _y vuelve a ella. _Le sonríe a ella... fue una fachada. Lo sabés. _No era para vos._

Es tan feliz... porque él es feliz con ella? _Sos mejor!_

Y tu envidia no es mala. Tu egoísmo. Vas a meterte en el medio! Por que querés ser feliz. _El instinto de supervivencia._

Seguís escudándote en razones sin sentido. _Excusas. Víboras! _Es malo y lo sabes. La envidia es lo peor que puede haber. La vida no se cansó de decirlo. _LO SABES._ Pero solo lo acepta una pequeña parte de tu alma. _Lo poco que te queda de cordura y moral._

Por que ellos son felices y vos no? Son tus amigos...! Desean tu felicidad...! Que te ayuden a conseguirla...!

Querés llorar. Por que los querés, y no querés que te gane la maldad... la envidia, el egoísmo... VÍBORAS! Pero no podes llorar. No delante de ellos... _no querés que vean tu debilidad... _no querés que te tengan lastima. No querés que traten de ayudarte, si no pueden. _No querés que sean infelices..._

Pero querés que el sea feliz con vos. _Y no se puede_. La vida no te quiere.

_... eso pensás..._

Maldita cordura.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oO.Oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Tk, necesito mi computadora...

-Un segundo, Izzy... guardo esto y... – extrajo un diskette y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

-Que hacías?- pregunta, con esas ansias de Conocimiento que tanto lo caracterizaban.

-Observaba – contesta, sonriente.

-Que observabas?

-La perfección- fue su simple y única respuesta.

-Tk... nada es perfecto...

El pequeño sonrió.

-Pero no perdamos las Esperanzas...

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la joven pelirrosa, recostada sobre el pasto. Observando.

Sonríe.

Falsedad.

_Víbora._

No hay nada peor que la falsedad.

_Fin_


End file.
